As energy prices continue to rise, companies and individuals are seeking ways to reduce consumption and manage shortage situations. Currently, methods for managing energy shortage situations are limited, as managing energy usage of objects in an infrastructure is a nascent industry. A few early solutions include: WebSphere XD, which allows application servers to be tuned down to lower energy consumption modes (WebSphere is a trademark of IBM Corp. in the United States and/or other countries); and objects may be connected to home appliances (e.g. air conditioner) that allow the energy company to turn off energy to the appliance when a shortage occurs. This only enables an on/off situation for selected objects. Currently, energy is provided to all objects in an equal manner. In a true utility fashion when an object is connected to the energy grid at a residence or place of business energy is indiscriminately supplied to that object. There is no preference given to one object over another.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.